Coisa quebrada
by Shii-sensei
Summary: "Ele sentiu, de repente, um gosto estranho na boca. Era como se tivesse experimentado pela primeira vez o gosto de uma coisa quebrada." – One-shot.


**Summary: **_Ele sentiu, de repente, um gosto estranho na boca. Era como se tivesse experimentado pela primeira vez o gosto de uma coisa quebrada.**  
**_

**Disclaimer, avisos e afins:** K não me pertence. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, foi feita com o intuito de entretenimento de fã para fã. Porém, a fanfic é minha, por isso respeite e não plagie. Apesar do genre estar como Friendship, vocês entendam como quiser. Sem Preconceito! Sem Frescura! Sem Limites para a Imaginação! xDDD One-shot não betada, qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem ^^

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Coisa quebrada  
**

**-.-.-  
**

Fushimi Saruhiko fechou o último livro escolar com um suspiro aborrecido e mexeu o pulso dolorido em movimentos circulares. Terminara todos os deveres de casa com uma facilidade deprimente e muito antes do que imaginara, assim pudera averiguar ao olhar para o relógio. Sua casa dormia no silêncio incomum de uma tarde de terça-feira enquanto o sol brilhava feliz lá fora. Saruhiko se sentiu inútil e entediado, um peixe esquecido num aquário sujo.

Estalou a língua. Apanhou a carteira e o celular da escrivaninha, uma jaqueta no armário e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Kaa-san¹, vou sair, tudo bem?

A voz preguiçosa de Saruhiko escoou pela grande casa, caiu no chão e morreu sozinha. O garoto franziu a testa e cruzou o corredor em direção à sala.

- Kaa-san?

Saruhiko tinha certeza de que faltava pelo menos quarenta minutos para sua mãe sair para o trabalho e de que, de maneira alguma, ela não estaria dormindo. Irritado e decepcionado, ele caminhou até a cozinha e quando o reflexo em seus óculos o cegou momentaneamente e o fez desviar o olhar, ele viu um bilhete sobre a mesa.

"_Tive que sair mais cedo hoje, Saruhiko-kun, e não quis te incomodar. Peça um delivery para a janta, pois seu pai irá dormir fora por causa do trabalho de novo. Fique bem e qualquer coisa me ligue. Voltarei tarde. Okaa-chan."_

Fushimi estalou a língua. Duvidava muito que sua mãe fosse atender o celular caso ele decidisse ligar. Amassou o bilhete e se certificou de que todas as portas estavam trancadas.

Muito diferente de sua casa grande e ocidental era a casa de Yata Misaki. A placa simpática com o sobrenome da família estava pendurada ao lado da porta e Fushimi olhou para ela quando tocou a campainha.

Um estrondo no primeiro andar chamou a atenção do rapaz e ele tirou um pouco da franja preta de cima dos olhos ao olhar para cima. Uma figura alaranjada apareceu na janela.

- Onde diabos você se meteu?

Yata tinha as sobrancelhas extremamente franzidas e sumiu tão rápido quanto aparecera.

- Okaa-san¹, vou sair!

- Nee Misaki-chan, você não quer levar a Ayu-chan também? – a voz feminina soou aborrecida aos ouvidos de Saruhiko.

- Yata! – retrucou o garoto, nervoso. – E não, eu vou sair com o Hiko, não dá pra levar a Ayumi!

- Ah!, Saruhiko-kun? – a voz de repente ficou carinhosa. – Leve um dorayaki para ele!

Um tropel de passos desceu as escadas como se quisesse pô-la a baixo. Ele seguiu para um cômodo, provavelmente a cozinha, e pareceu se aproximar cada vez mais de Fushimi.

- Tome cuidado e não volte tarde, Misaki-chan!

- Yata, okaa-san!

O dito cujo abriu a porta num supetão e Saruhiko olhou para baixo, surpreso, dada a drástica diferença de altura entre ambos. O ruivo parecia querer fuzilá-lo com seu olhar intimidador. Empurrou o dorayaki contra o moreno e fechou a porta.

- Mas que porra! Pensei que você tinha morrido. – reclamou Yata enquanto desciam para o centro comercial da cidade.

- Acabei me distraindo com alguns exercícios de física.

O menor olhou para o Saruhiko como se um chifre rosa brotasse de sua testa. O outro riu e empurrou os óculos do nariz.

- Mas você não precisava me esperar. Podia sair sozinho.

- E qual é a graça? Você 'tá me devendo um refrigerante e eu ainda teria levar a Ayumi comigo. – Yata bufou. – Além disso, não aguentava mais ficar em casa. 'Tá cada dia mais impossível.

- É uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo. – disse Saruhiko mansamente. – Aonde nós vamos, Misaki?

- Saru². – xingou Yata antes de abrir um sorriso assustador.

Mas Saruhiko sabia que o máximo que eles iriam fazer era passar em uma loja de videogames e acabar o dia sentados em algum lugar da cidade esperando o tempo passar na companhia de um PSP e algumas porcarias para comer.

**.**

_**-x-**_

_**.  
**_

"_- Mas você terminou as suas tarefas, Saruhiko-kun? Hmm. Tudo bem, mesmo que eu não goste de pensar que você está andando por aí na companhia daquele punk. – muxoxo. – Ele é seu amigo, por isso você não enxerga essas coisas. – suspiro. – Está bem, tome cuidado. E eu voltarei mais tarde hoje!"_

- E então?

Saruhiko guardou o celular no bolso e olhou para Yata que esperava em expectativa. O moreno sorriu.

- E então, cacete? – indagou sem paciência.

- Comprovado. Meus pais não percebem quando eu não volto para casa depois do colégio. – respondeu o moreno, entediado.

- Yes! – gritou Yata num pulo erguendo a mão que carregava o PSP para o céu. – Eu te disse, seu Saru idiota!

Saruhiko estalou a língua e seguiu Yata pelas ruas da cidade. O ruivo tagarelava sem parar, algumas vezes animado outras vezes zangado. Aos seus pés, um skate era empurrado por todo o trajeto.

Era assim que Fushimi e Yata passavam suas tardes. Vadiavam pela cidade a fim de passar o tempo e, de vez em quando, à procura de diversão. Mas se contentavam simplesmente em sentarem em qualquer lugar. Yata feliz em finalizar algum jogo novo e Saruhiko feliz só por existir para alguém.

Mas naquela tarde Yata tinha um plano meio diferente, algo que incluía o skate aos seus pés. Foi assim que Hiko se viu em uma praça munido de refrigerante e muita paciência. Seus óculos refletiam os raios do sol e seu cabelo ganhava um tom azulado por causa deles.

O ruivo deslizava com o skate por toda superfície possível presente na praça: bancos, escadas, corrimões. Mostrava uma habilidade que até então Fushimi desconhecia. Era do meu pai, explicara Misaki, achei no sótão e resolvi pegar. A gente costumava treinar juntos e eu sou melhor do que qualquer um que invente andar de skate. Saruhiko resolveu fazer nenhum comentário, pois a perda do pai era sempre recente demais para Yata.

O garoto jogara o blazer escolar no chão próximo ao moreno, e abrira os botões do colete. Yata poderia se passar facilmente por uma criança, se não existisse uma selvageria estampada no sorriso dele. Talvez fosse a cor do cabelo ou talvez fosse aquela pose rude de Yata, mas Saruhiko pensou que ele poderia realmente se sair bem como um punk arruaceiro.

- Quer tentar, Hiko?

Yata derrapou com o skate e olhou para Saruhiko com um sorriso que alcançava os olhos. O rapaz olhou para o ruivo descabelado e ofegante e sinceramente achou que aquilo não era para ele.

- Nah. – Hiko fez uma careta e empurrou os óculos se acomodando melhor no chão rústico.

- Pare de ser preguiçoso, Saru! Levanta essa bunda daí antes que você vire um Daruma³!

- Não acho que fui feito para cair no chão como um saco de batatas tantas vezes num dia.

- Isso se doesse, Saru-quatro-olhos. – respondeu Yata olhando para o skate com certa fascinação.

Fushimi estalou a língua e sorriu.

- Deve ser porque o chão fica mais perto para você, Misaki.

O ruivo rosnou como um cão de grande porte e uma áurea agressiva surgiu ao redor dele. Um skate voou na direção de Fushimi assim como o seu dono e um impropério de palavrão.

**.**

**_-x-_**

_**.  
**_

Saruhiko passou as pontas dos dedos pela marca vermelha em seu ombro que mais parecia uma tatuagem. Mas ela não chegava nem perto de ser uma. O rapaz conseguia a sentir pulsar e queimar sob os seus dedos como se estivesse viva. E essa vitalidade fluía pelo seu corpo como sangue pelas veias. A insígnia refletia o poder que agora ele tinha. E pensar nisso o fazia se sentir muito bem.

Saruhiko ergueu a cabeça e fitou Yata. Ele sorria de orgulho como se agora eles finalmente tivessem achado seus lugares no mundo. E não poderia ser um melhor que junto do clã vermelho.

Yata fechou a mão e estendeu o pulso até a marca de Saruhiko que era visível pela abertura na camisa. Um olhou para o outro com um sorriso nos lábios. Fushimi conseguiu ver toda a expectativa e felicidade que escapavam dos olhos de Yata e brilhavam ao redor dele.

Não era preciso palavras, pois agora eles estavam ligados por um laço muito maior que o do sangue. Assim que era fazer parte do clã vermelho da HOMRA.

**.**

_**-x-**_

_**.  
**_

- Quer tentar, Totsuka-san?

Yata segurava o skate acima da cabeça, mas ele não chegava na altura de muitos homens ali. Um em especial, Tatara Totsuka, olhou para ele e sorriu com gentileza. Ele fez um aceno a Kusanagi Izumo com quem conversava no bar e se aproximou de Yata.

- Acho que você faz de propósito, Yata-chan! Você sabe que Totsuka é horrível em cima de um skate. – disse Izumo alegremente.

Totsuka, com seus cabelos loiros mais brilhantes e escuros do que os de Izumo, sorriu e fez uma manobra fácil com o skate. Tinha os olhos fixos nele como se objeto fosse mágico.

- Totsuka-san não é tão ruim assim, Kusanagi-san! – gritou Yata observando atentamente as manobras do mais velho.

- Só preciso de prática. – replicou Tatara, com calma.

Todos os membros do clã vermelho que estavam presentes no bar HOMRA passaram um bom tempo se divertindo com Totsuka, Yata e o inocente skate, com alguns resmungos ocasionais de Kusanagi sobre o seu chão encerado.

Totsuka tentou virar o skate no ar, mas acabou escorregando e caindo no chão. Yata correu em direção a ele, mas o loiro apenas ria e massageava a lombar.

- Acho que você se sai melhor cantando, Totsuka.

Aquela voz grave e tranquila escoou pelo bar da HOMRA. Saruhiko, que estava num canto afastado do balcão, observou como todos param o que estavam fazendo para olhar, mesmo que por alguns segundos, o Rei Vermelho.

Hiko olhou para os cabelos vermelhos de Suoh Mikoto. Ali de costas eles pareciam ainda mais arrepiados como a juba de um leão. O brinco dele brilhava à luz do sol e das lâmpadas e seus ombros curvados agora estavam jogados para trás em um pose relaxada. Ainda assim, parecendo tão comum, Mikoto tinha pose de rei. Um rei que se permitia divertir com seus súditos e vassalos. O rei que todo mundo gostaria de ter.

Totsuka ainda quis insistir no skate. Yata acenou alegremente e Fushimi sabia que aquele aceno não para si. Ele deduziu que Mikoto sorrira para o ruivo menor porque Yata se aproximou dele para conversar.

Pouco conversaram Yata e Saruhiko naquele dia. Fushimi achou que poderia contar nos dedos as palavras que trocaram ou quantas vezes Yata olhara para ele buscando uma opinião. Ele sentiu, de repente, um gosto estranho no baca. Era como se tivesse experimentado pela primeira vez o gosto de uma coisa quebrada. E Fushimi se sentiu assim, como um objeto que quebrara e fora esquecido.

Estalou a língua.

**.**

_**-x-**_

_**.  
**_

- Sair de casa?

Yata piscou algumas vezes em confusão e Saruhiko teve vontade de rir de como ele parecia ainda mais bobo assim. Então, de repente, Yata abriu um sorriso.

- Você pode ir morar em casa, Hiko! – convidou, animado. – Mikoto-san poderia usar minha casa quando quisesse, também. Seria como um... um esconderijo da HOMRA!

Saruhiko ficou verdadeiramente decepcionado ao ouvir que os planos de Yata de dividir a própria casa também incluíam a HOMRA e, principalmente, Suoh Mikoto. Uma dor de abandono arranhou seu coração e foi subindo pela sua garganta. E Saruhiko riu. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando com toda a dor que tinha porque suas forças caíram no chão e ele deduziu que pisara nelas em alguma hora naquele dia. Yata, assustado, soltou uma risada curta e preocupada. Manteve os cantos dos lábios curvados para cima, mas não havia qualquer sinal de sorriso ali.

- O que foi, Hiko?

A força da risada parecia ter passado e sobraram apenas uns soluços como se Fushimi ainda achasse a piada engraçada demais para ser esquecida. Tinha uma mão sobre o rosto e encarou Yata por entre os dedos. O ruivo viu algo naqueles olhos, algum tipo de parasita, que o fez tremer.

- Ei, Hiko. Pare de ser idiota, o que foi?

Saruhiko observou como Yata parecia frágil com aquelas sobrancelhas doloridamente franzidas e aquele olhar preocupado, mesmo que ele carregasse um monte de palavras duras. Uma fragilidade que não pertencia ao impetuoso Yata.

Fushimi finalmente parou de rir e a mão que tapava o rosto foi para no bolso da calça. Mas um sorriso estranho deformava o rosto de Saruhiko. Um sorriso que Yata estranhou, sem imaginar que ainda o veria muitas vezes na face dele.

- Eu não vou apenas sair de casa, Mi-sa-ki.

Yata prestou muita atenção no modo como seu nome foi pronunciado com um desagrado marcando suas expressões faciais. O seu coração pareceu parar como premonição. Saruhiko empurrou os óculos pelo nariz.

- Eu vou sair também daquele desperdício de tempo que você chama de HOMRA.

O rapaz mais baixo forçou uma risada e posicionou o skate ao lado do corpo.

- Que brincadeira de merda, Saru. Isso não tem graça.

Saruhiko sorriu quase carinhosamente e tirou a mão do bolso.

- Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar muitas vezes, Misaki.

A mão direita de Saruhiko se ergueu abruptamente e um jato de chama azulada foi projetado horizontalmente entre ele e o ruivo. Yata protegeu o rosto com o braço e permaneceu assim até que tivesse coragem de olhar para frente.

Parecia que Yata tinha corrido uma longa distância sem parar para descansar. De repente, tudo ficara em câmera lente, menos seu coração. Seu peito ardia por causa de um medo e uma ansiedade incomum. O ar saia e entrava dos seus pulmões lentamente deixando sua boca seca. Yata olhou em volta, tonto, à procura de Fushimi e daquelas horríveis chamas azuis.

Determinado de que deveria ao HOMRA, Misaki puxou o skate. Porém, seu pé batera na beirada do objeto que deu uma cambalhota e fez o garoto tropeçar. De modo letárgico, Yata arrumou o skate e se posicionou sobre ele. Repentinamente, o mundo voltou a sua velocidade normal.

Com um impulso, ele deslizou pelas ruas da cidade velozmente. Tudo a sua volta não passava de um borrão colorido e Yata ignorou qualquer obstáculo que postava a sua frente.

No bar HOMRA, um skate entrara e deslizara sozinho pelo chão brilhante até perder a velocidade. Seu dono ficara na porta e tinha um misto de raiva e desespero no rosto.

- Sinto muito, Yata-chan. Mas essa foi a decisão de Fushimi.

O ruivo olhou para Kusanagi que estava em pé atrás do balcão do bar e este lhe sorriu complacente. Yata tinha gritado com ele por causa disso, mas ele só desviou o olhar para Mikoto. Este estava parado enfrente ao balcão com uma expressão série diferente da habitual e a palma da mãe esquerda virada para cima.

O Rei Vermelho não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o colar que Saruhiko e Misaki usavam nos tempos de colégio que jazia em sua mãe e passou-o pelo pescoço. Yata fitou a estrela metalizada que contrastava com a camiseta branca de Mikoto.

A verdade bateu forte no rosto de Yata. E doeu. Mesmo contra todas as suas forças e seu orgulho, sua visão foi embaçando e ele começou a se sentir sem ar. Misaki cambaleou em direção ao Mikoto e estendeu o braço. Segurou o antigo colar de Saruhiko como se dependesse dele para conseguir ficar de pé.

Livre e violentamente, as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Yata assim como seu corpo começou a ser sacolejado por fortes soluços. Mikoto pousou a mão direita na nuca do garoto e empurrou-o suavemente em sua direção. Yata segurou com força o braço do rei enquanto a outra mão ainda apertava o colar. Suas lágrimas molhavam sem vergonha a camiseta de Mikoto e Izumo observava a cena com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Ele traiu a gente! – uivou Yata batendo a mão fechada contra o peito do mais velho. – Aquele Saru maldito traiu a gente!

* * *

¹- Tanto kaa-san quanto okaa-san significam mãe em japonês, sendo o segundo mais respeitoso._**  
**_

²- Do nome Saruhiko, Saru significa macaco.

³- Um boneco japonês de um monge que meditou por muito tempo na mesma posição e acabou com os membros atrofiados.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E foi assim que Gin abandonou a Matsumoto._

_Brincadeiras a parte, essa fic estranhamente grande para os meus parâmetros atuais é a minha singela interpretação da mudança de lado do Fushimi (ainda bem que o Yata é chorão, senão não ia dar certo xDD). Seria uma sequência de fatos que ocorrem antes daquela cena no beco. E, por favor, finjam que o colar que o Yata e o Fushimi usavam era o mesmo que o Mikoto usa! Tudo pelo bem da fic xD_

_Espero que as personalidades não estejam OOC e que tenham alguma review para mim ^^_

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
